


For the Love of Camelot

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Trigger Warning [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, I promise, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, arthur is slightly ooc but it works, he's better this way, he's softer and more in tune with his feelings, it has a happy ending, mordred is a terrible person and deserves to be burned at the stake, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: Prompt from OTPPrompts on Tumblr:Imagine person A and B are best friends, but A is stuck in an abusive relationship with person C. (Maybe someone from your NOTP). B notices how differently A is acting and sees the scars and bruises appearing on them constantly, and wants to help. But A won’t tell them what’s happening, because C told them that if they let anyone know or tried to leave, they’d kill person B.After months of mistreatment, A finally stands up to person C, who seriously hurts them in response. A endures it, figuring that if they take most of C’s anger, then B will be safe. C gets caught in act and when A wakes up, they’re safe in the hospital with B by their side, holding their hand. A immediately breaks down and tells B everything that happened, and apologizes for being so secretive. B just holds them gently and tells A how brave they are for going through it all. A and B continue to be close friends and eventually, when A feels ready, they get together. A has a hard time adjusting, and tends to apologize a lot and get nervous around when it comes affection, but B takes things slowly, and makes sure to make A feel as loved and safe as they possibly can.*I deviate a little, but not much.*
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Trigger Warning [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. If you think that this could be triggering, please don't read.

Arthur wasn't entirely sure when the change happened, but he was almost certain that it had started when Merlin and Mordred had first started courting. At first, they had seemed fine. Merlin was in good spirits, Mordred actually smiled. Now sure, Mordred was more than a little younger than Merlin, but Arthur's friend seemed happy and that was what mattered. 

Arthur's concern had started when noticed the bruises. Bruises and of themselves really weren't a surprise. With how clumsy Merlin is, along with helping the knights with their training, it was a surprise that he did not have more bruises. No, the concern came from _ where _the bruises were. First, Arthur had noticed the ones on Merlin's wrists, ugly purple marks that the manservant tried to cover up with the cuffs of his shirt. Then there were the marks on Merlin’s neck, ones that resembled handprints. Merlin tried to cover them up with his scarves but there was only so much the fabric could do. Whenever Arthur tried to ask the servant if he was okay he would always get nonanswers. 

“_ Mer_lin!”Arthur called. 

“Yes, Sire?” Merlin answered, obviously startled.

Arthur’s brow creased for a second before straightening out. _ Sire? That’s an un-Merlin answer. _ “Um… well, nevermind,” the King responded in an unsure tone.

Merlin’s own forehead creased. “Are you sure, Sire?” Merlin responded. 

“Well, if you want to, you can come down to the training field with me. But only if you want to. It’s not a requirement. You can go help Gaius if you so desire,” the King responded. 

“I’ll go down with you, Sire,” Merlin said, almost too eagerly. Mordred would be upset if Merlin did not show up to training with Arthur.

“Umm… okay,” the King answered, unsure. Merlin usually took any chance he could to get out of training. _ Merlin must really want to see Mordred then. _

When they got down to the training grounds Mordred immediately claimed Merlin as his partner, while Arthur paired up with Leon.

"Have you noticed anything different with Merlin lately?" Arthur asked as they went back and forth with their motions.

"Well, he has been a bit quieter. Don't hear him calling you a prat anymore, at least not since he and Mordred got together," Leon answered.

"That's what I thought…"

Everyone switched partners throughout the training session. Everyone except Mordred and Merlin.

"What the hell are you doing, Merlin? Hold the shield upright!" Arthur heard Mordred yell from across the field.

Arthur immediately looked towards the duo. Merlin was practically cowering in fear from the sharp words. The king made his way to them.

“Is everything alright over here?” Arthur addressed both of them. Merlin just nodded, refusing to answer verbally. But Mordred did.

“Of course, my Lord. I was just correcting Merlin’s mistakes. Making him a better asset on the battlefield.

"Well, if that is the case why don’t help fix his faults? I am sure he would benefit from having a new partner, as would you," Arthur asked Mordred, a question that really wasn't a question.

"I would really prefer to keep on working with him if you don't mind, my Lord," the younger knight replied with an edge in his voice.

Arthur saw Merlin's eyes go between him and Mordred, fear coloring his face.

"Actually, I do. You can work with Gwaine, I'm taking Merlin."

“Yes, Sire,” a taunt filling the knight’s voice.

Arthur guided Merlin to the part of the field farthest away from Mordred. While he had no proof that Mordred was the cause of the change in Merlin’s behavior, the younger knight’s attitude was not softening Arthur’s opinion.

“Now just hold the shield upright, Merlin. I want you to try to block my blows with the shield. Do you understand?”

Merlin looked as if he was waging an inner battle. “Are you sure this is the best idea, Sire? Maybe you should take Gwaine as a partner while I go back to Mordred. You shouldn’t have to waste your time trying to train me; we both know I am hopeless,” Merlin pleaded, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry.

“It is only a waste of time if I say it is, and I don’t. While I do not expect to hold up in a fight, I do expect you to be able to defend yourself. Now shield up.”

“Yes, Sire.”

Arthur spent the rest of the training time working one on one with Merlin, teaching him numerous ways to protect himself from an attacker. 

“Sire, I know it is out of my place, but are you sure you don’t want me to help you undress and wash?”

“I am sure, Merlin. If I need help with anything, I am sure Guinevere is more than capable of aiding me. Go to your chambers. Get washed up and rest. Afterward, if you want, you are invited to have dinner with me in my chambers. Now go, shoo,” Merlin was ordered.

“Yes, my Lord. Thank you,” he answered with a small nod before scurrying towards his chambers.

Arthur watched as Mordred tracked the man with his eyes.

* * *

“I dunno, Gwen, something is just off. When have you ever known Merlin to skip a meal? It’s all-you-can-eat and Merlin is practically a bottomless pit,” Arthur spoke before shoveling his meal into his mouth.

“Maybe he just overslept? You did tell him to rest, did you not? We both know that he sleeps like the dead. That’s probably all that happened,” she said, sitting across from him at his desk.

“You could be right, but I just have a bad feeling. Something is not right with him.”

“Why don’t you just ask him, then? The only one who knows what is going on with Merlin is Merlin.”

“I’ve _tried_, Guinevere, and I get _nothing_. He says that he’s fine, but he hasn’t called me a prat or a clotpole or a dollophead in over a month. That is extremely un-Merlin-like. The first time he met me he called me a prat, so to think he hasn’t insulted me at all in an entire month is worrisome,” Arthur explained.

Gwen took up his plate of unfinished food. “Go to talk to him, then. Now. Obviously, you are concerned for him so go tell him that before you die from stress,” the woman ordered, wearing an expression that allowed for no arguments on her face.

“Alright.”

As Arthur walked towards Merlin and Gaius’s chambers he tried to figure out what he was going to say. He decided on just telling Merlin what he suspected, that Mordred was hurting him. If Merlin denied the claim then that was it. There was nothing Arthur could do after that. He couldn’t help someone who did not want help.

Arthur was so deep in his thoughts that he did not realize he was crossing paths with Mordred until their shoulders bumped together.

“Sorry, my Lord. Goodnight,” the younger man said in passing.

“Aye.”

Arthur was in front of Merlin’s door. _ Deep breath. _ He knocked. No answer. “Hello, Merlin? Are you in here?”

No answer.

He knocked again. Arthur heard a small groan. “Merlin?”

No answer.

Arthur twisted the door handle open. Nothing prepared him for what he saw.

Merlin was sprawled on the floor, looking as if he had been punched, kicked, choked, thrown against a wall, and stepped on all at the same time.

“Dear, Gods, Merlin what happened to you?” Arthur muttered while kneeling next to the boy. Merlin had been beaten unconscious. Merlin’s body shivered.

Then Arthur remembered who he passed on his way to Merlin. _ Damnit_.

The king wrapped his servant in the nearest blanket he could find.

Arthur wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours, but eventually, Gaius walked into the chambers to see Merlin’s beaten body resting on Arthur’s lap.

“Get him up on my table. What happened?”

Arthur did as he was told before uttering one simple word.

“_ Mordred_.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean it was Mordred?” Gaius asked after examining, cleaning, and dressing Merlin’s wounds.

“I passed him on my way here to speak to Merlin. He yelled at Merlin today during training.”

“So? Those seem coincidental,” Gaius responded.

“Merlin hasn’t been the same since he and Mordred started courting. Surely, you’ve noticed how he doesn’t talk as much, joke around, be  _ Merlin _ ? That changed when he and Mordred happened.”

“But isn’t that what you wanted? An obedient manservant that did everything exactly as you asked?” the old man countered.

“If I wanted that, I would have kept George when I had the chance. And it’s not just his behavior. I also noticed bruises on his wrists and throat that he did not have before Mordred. I’m sure if you looked at his wrists you would see them fading.”

How could Gaius not see what Arthur saw? He spent more time with Merlin than anyone else.

Gaius picked up Merlin’s wrist, and sure enough, there were yellowing marks wrapped around the wrist.

“What are you going to do about this, then?”

Arthur sighed. “I can’t do anything until Merlin tells me himself what happened. At this point, I am just speculating.”

“Well, then, I think it is best for you to return to your chambers now, Sire. I will send word when he wakes, but it will be a while. The sedative that I gave him for the pain will keep him unconscious for a while.”

“I would much rather stay here with him. I want to be here when he wakes,” Arthur explained.  _ I also want to make sure that Mordred stays away. _

“As you wish.”

* * *

Arthur was just about to fall asleep in a chair next to Merlin’s cot when Merlin woke up, a painful groan coming from the younger man.

“Merlin? Are you awake?” Arthur asked, scooting closer to Merlin.

“Hmmpf.”

“Is there anything I can get you? Would you like water? Gaius left you something for the pain. Should I get Gaius? He’s out doing rounds but I can get one of the knights to fetch him.”

“Wa-water, please,” Merlin spoke, his bruised throat clearly making it difficult for him to speak.

“Of course,” Arthur spoke while pouring a cup of water. “Let me help you sit up. The last thing we need is for you to choke.” Arthur helped the younger man swallow small sips of the water, being careful not to feed him too much.

“How’s the pain?”

Merlin took a moment. “It could be worse. My ribs feel like they're on fire and my neck feels like it is in a vice, but otherwise, I’m okay,” he croaked.

Arthur studied Merlin’s face. He looked as if he wanted to crawl inside of himself while under Arthur’s gaze, but he still met Arthur’s eyes. Probably for the first time in months in fact.

“What happened, Merlin?” he asked in probably the most gentle tone he had ever used towards the other man.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” Merlin looked away with that sentence.

The king scoffed. “ _ Nothing? _ Merlin, I walked in here and found you beaten unconscious. That isn’t  _ nothing _ . The way that you have been behaving for the past few months isn’t  _ nothing! _ Something isn’t right, Merlin, and I want to help but I can’t unless you let me in,” Arthur pleaded.

Merlin refused to meet his gaze.

“Merlin, please look at me. I just want you safe. Please.” Arthur skimmed his finger along Merlin’s chin, guiding the servant to look at him. Tears were swelling in Merlin’s eyes. Arthur could feel his heartbreak.

“Is Mordred hurting you, Merlin?”

Merlin  _ broke  _ at this question. He started sobbing uncontrollably. Arthur moved to sit next to Merlin on the cot, holding the man as he wept, trying to control his own emotions.

He was going to  _ kill _ Mordred. It wasn’t a matter of if, but rather when.

“I was trying to keep you safe, my Lord. H-he said he would kill you if I acted out of turn. I just wanted to protect you. I am so sorry for worrying you,” Merlin spoke as his sobs subsided, shudders racking through his body.

“Shh, it’s alright, Merlin. You’re safe now. I’m safe,” Arthur answered, trying to soothe the younger man.

“After training, he was  _ so _ mad. He thought you and I were together. He thought that was why you wanted to train with me. I tried to explain that you just wanted to teach me how to defend myself, but he wouldn’t listen. I told him to leave, that I couldn’t take anymore, and he told me that if I couldn’t take anymore I was useless to him and that he might as well kill me. That’s what he was trying to do. He was trying to kill me, and when he left he said that he was going to kill you too,” Merlin further explained, he tears renewed.

Arthur just held Merlin, trying to calm him while soaking in everything that Merlin had just said. Merlin went through all of this for him, to protect him.  _ God _ .

“I got you, Merlin. I am so sorry. So sorry.”

Arthur held Merlin until the younger man fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Epilogue

_ Four Months Post-Mordred _

“Wake up, you soggy lump of bricks! Time to eat and perform other kingly duties!” Merlin yelled through Arthur’s chambers, flinging open the curtains in an overly dramatic fashion. Typical Merlin.

“What does that even  _ mean _ ?” Arthur said while pulling one pillow his head while flinging another towards Merlin.

“It  _ means _ , get up.” With that Merlin pulled Arthur’s covers off of the bed. “You have things to do! Chop, chop! We don’t have all day!”

Arthur groaned into his pillow. And to think he had missed this.

* * *

“Do you need anything else, or can I go to my chambers?” Merlin asked that night.

“Actually, yes. Please, sit. I want to ask you something,” Arthur said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. Arthur took a deep breath.  _ Let’s hope I don’t regret this _ .

“Ooo-kay,” Merlin said, sitting hesitantly in the chair.

“It’s been about four months since everything with Mor-”

“Arthur, is this really necess-”

“Just let me finish, please.” Merlin was quiet after that.

“I was thinking, since it’s been four months since  _ everything _ , that you might possibly want to go on a picnic or something with me? It’s okay if you don’t, I understand and it’s fine,” Arthur said in a hurried tone.

“Like, courting? Do you want to court me, Arthur?”

Arthur took a deep breath. “Yes. Just after everything that happened, I realized how much I need you. You annoy the devil out of me, but I… enjoy being around you. But I understand if you’re not ready yet. We can just continue to be friends, or whatever it is we are.”  _ Gods, I sound like a total dolt. _

“I would like to go on this picnic with you. I’m not sure about courting yet, but we can see. I make no promises.”

Merlin was giving him one of the most genuine smiles Arthur had seen out of him in months. “Okay,” Arthur smiled back. 

“That’s all I had to say. Goodnight, Merlin. I will see you tomorrow.” Merlin started making his way to the door.

“Goodnight, Arthur. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you didn't hate this. Please leave kudos and comment on things that I can get better on. Thank you!


End file.
